¿por que volviste?
by alichaSxS
Summary: ¿que paso con el Sasuke-kun?- -es verdad kakashi?- bueno la pareja es Saisaku pero tambien un leve SasuSaku espero les guste
1. reencuentro con el pasado

_¿Por qué volviste?_

Cáp. 1

**El reencuentro con el pasado**

En la puerta principal de Konoha se encontraba un pelinegro parado junto con su equipo, a pesar de haber traicionado a la aldea se sentía con todo el derecho de regresar a la misma, peo al entrar 2 ninjas lo detuvieron.

-identifíquense!-

-hmp- "dijo" el pelinegro (inner: ya saben quien es?? ) (yo ¬¬)

-suigetsu - dijo un joven peliazulado

-karin ¬¬-dijo la única mujer del grupo

-juugo- dijo el más alto de todos

- tu también identifícate!!- grito uno de los ninjas

-SASUKE…UCHICHA SASUKE-dijo el ex-vengador (inner:kya!! sabia que era el ¬¬ ) (yo: no te habías dado cuenta ¬¬u)

-tu no eres bienvenido aquí-dijo el otro ninja-llamare a tsunade-sama-

En ese momento iba llegando el equipo kakashi a excepción de sakura ya que la hokage le pidió que se quedara a ayudarla en el hospital.

Naruto al ver a Sasuke no sabia que decir hasta que su sensei le dio unos golpes en el brazo sin percatarse de la presencia de su ex alumno

_-_"Sasuke??"-pensó Naruto un poco nostálgico – que haces aquí?? Acaso Itachi regreso??-dijo con burla

-hpm- después de dar su "respuesta" se fijo en su antiguo sensei que no dejaba de leer su libro cuando eran un equipo peor ahora lo miraba con mucha sorpresa (n/a: su único ojo visible la reflejaba u) y en la otra persona que ahí se encontraba

-quien es él??-dijo el portador del Sharingan

-mi nombre es Sai - dijo el pelinegro con una de sus falsas sonrisas, pero desvió su vista para ver a una kunoichi de pelo rosa (inner: quien será?? Jajaja yo si lo se jejejeje)(yo me dejarías seguir??)(inner: te estas tardando u), la cual no noto la presencia del Uchicha.

-hola Sai-kun que bueno que volviste-lo abrazo y le beso luego de besarlo dijo-naruto kakashi tsunade-sama nos quiere ver ahora mismo - dijo con una amplia sonrisa tomando la mano de Sai como señal de que se fueran.

-Srita. Sakura que hacemos con ellos??-dijo un ninja señalando al equipo del ex vengador

-mm??, quienes??-en ese momento se voltea encontrándose con unos ojos negros profundos y fríos, soltando la mano de Sai dijo –que haces aquí U-CHI-CHA??-dijo recalcando la ultima palabra reflejando odio en sus palabras él solo sonrió arrogantemente

-que paso con el _Sasuke_-_kun_??-

-se fue el mismo día que me dejaste en esa banca ¬¬-

-disculpe Srita. Sakura que hacemos con ellos??-

-llévenselos a la hokage, nos vamos??-tomando la mano de Sai haciendo que el portador del sharingan se enojara pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

Con Tsunade

-vieja!!-dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta (inner: dijo?? Grito!! creo que el Kazekage de Suna lo pudo escuchar sin dificultad alguna jejeje )pero en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de tsunade –te he dicho que no me digas así ¬¬-

-aaaa tsunade-baachan que no sabes tratar con mas respeto al próximo hokage de konoha-grito eufórico Naruto-aaaa casi se me olvida en la puerta principal nos encontramos con Sasuke-dijo Naruto un poco nostálgico

-es verdad kakashi??- pregunto la rubia, este solo asintió retirando su vista de su libro favorito y ¿¿educativo?? (inner: si ese libro de pervertidos en educativo imagínate que seria del mundo!!)(yo: tu rincón te llama ¬¬)(inner noooooo el rincón no TwT)

-oye viaja para que nos llamaste??-nuevamente naruto recibió otro golpe por parte de la hokage-bueno los llame para avisarles que les daré unos cuantos días sin misiones apartir de pasado mañana-el ojiazul lgrito - si!! Hasta que al fin nos da vacaciones - mientras naruto festejaba Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Sai la hizo reaccionar.

-dime feita que harás en tus vacaciones?? -dijo Sai con una sonrisa mas sincera que las que normalmente da.

-Sai ¬¬ te he dicho que no me digas fea, pero no se que hacer en mis vacaciones y tu??-

-pues tampoco se…. Que te parece si nos vamos a la playa con Naruto y Hinata-chan -

-muy buena idea-le sonrió él hizo lo mismo y le tomo la mano.

En ese momento entro Shizune seguida de 4 personas, Naruto fue el único que volteo a ver a quienes acababan de entrar, le dio unos golpecitos a Sakura en el hombro en señal de que volteara pero antes de que volteara escucho a alguien decir

-Sakura parece que ya e olvidaste de mi- lo dijo con un deje de tristeza que nadie noto

-hmp- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de sakura

-Sasukito quien es ella?? La conoces??-pregunto karin aferrada al brazo de Sasuke

-hmp-dijo tratando de safarse del agarre de karin

-tan comunicativo como siempre sasuke-dijo naruto sarcástico y con una enorme sonrisa

-tsunade-sama con su permiso me retiro-dejo dando una leve reverencia

-equipo kakashi se pueden retirar-

-hai!!-

-adiós teme!!- dijo naruto y salio de la oficina

-hmp usurutonkachi –

Sakura paso de largo agarrada de la mano de Sai, pero cuando este paso junto al Uchicha este le susurro -aléjate de ella, sakura es solo mía-

-olvídate de ella -dijo Sai y se fue, kakashi desapareció en uno de sus típicos "puff".

-uchicha- dijo la godaime –a que has vuelto??-

-pues a que mas?? A quedarme ¬¬- lo dijo con un tono de fastidio

-eres un traidor y sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí-

-no soy un traidor- se defendió –ayude a esta aldea al matar a uno de los enemigos mas peligrosos de la aldea y me refiero a Orochimaru-la quinta se sorprendió y se pregunto como es que un chiquillo como el pudo matar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, pero después de meditar un rato lo ocurrido vio a Sasuke a los ojos y anuncio

-esta bien serás bienvenido pero tendrás que olvidar tu venganza, volverás a formar parte del equipo 7 (n/a: o equipo kakashi ), tus acompañantes no podrán abandonar al aldea – dijo señalando al resto de HEBI

-esta bien- respondieron al unísono los acompañantes de Sasuke

-se pueden retirar- ordeno la hokage

En el barrio Uchicha

Enfrente de la mansión Uchicha estaba el equipo Hebi, Sasuke estaba empezando a recordar lo que marco su vida, hasta que la zorr…(yo inner no escribas palabrotas ¬¬)(innerpero si yo no las escribo entonces quien?? )(yohmp)karin lo saco de sus recuerdos preguntándole –Sasukito esta es tu casa?? – el ya nombrado solo asintió

-ay zanahoria el clan Uchicha era uno de los clanes mas poderosos de todo el pais del fuego y mas ricos de konoha-dijo Suigetsu

-aaaa ok espera como me llamaste sardina??-grito karin

-zanahoria-

-cara de pez-

-sepáralos-ordeno el Uchicha

-hai Sasuke-sama-y dicho esto jalo a karin del pelo (inner ya ves eso te pasa por z…)(yo:inner tu rincón te espera ¬¬)

-vamos-dijo Sasuke avanzando a su casa (innercasa?? Mas bien mansión u)

Los demás lo siguieron, sasuke se sorprendió ya que no había rastro de de lo que había pasado ahí, todo estaba casi limpio había poco polvo nada que una ligera sacudida no pudiera limpiar, Sasuke guió a su equipo a sus respectivos cuartos, claro que dejando a karin en la habitación mas lejos de la de Sasuke y junto a ella suigetsu y juugo en sus respectivos cuartos.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

bueno asta aki llego el primer kap. si les gustos dejenme sus reviews y si no pues tambien dejen sus tomatasos, pero nada de groserias o cosas por el estilo porfas es k quiero mejorar

bueno nos leemos


	2. celoso?

¿Por qué volviste

_¿Por __qué volviste?_

Cáp. 2

**¿Celoso?**

Naruto, Sakura y Sai estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei y a cierto Uchicha, cuando este llego noto a Sai abrazando a su Sakura, esto lo hizo enojar pero como Uchicha que es no lo hizo notar, en ese momento Naruto lo saludo acercándose a él

-hola teme - dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas

-baka-

-creo que vas a tener que soportar a Sai por un largo tiempo, amenos de que Tsunade-baachan diga que se regrese al equipo ANBU, eso si que destruiría a mi hermanita-

-¿hermanita?-

-si Sakura-chan es ahora mi hermanita y Sai es su novio ¬¬ al cual no soporto-

-hmp no que te morías por ella??-

-sip pero lo nuestro no funciono -

-fuiste su novio??-lo dijo con algo de desesperación

-etto… si 2 meses, pero descubrimos que nos queríamos mas como una familia que otra cosa -

-y cuanto lleva con Sai??-

-veamos- comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano -2 años-

-y por eso te tardaste contando?? ¬¬u-

-jejejeje- rió nerviosamente "_inner naruto Sasuke estara celoso??"_

-bien empezaremos con el entrenamiento-anuncio el recien llegado kakashi-yo armare los equipos mientras yo los ob…- no termino su frase debido a un sonrojo que su libro le causo-bueno pondré a Sakura con Naruto y a Sasuke con Sai-

-que?? Yo quería pelear con el teme TwT-

-suerte Sai- Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla

- igualmente feita -

-Sai!!-

- bueno basta de hablar y ponganse a entrenar-dijo el peligris por debajo de su mascara pero sin dejar de leer su libro dudosamente educativo ¬¬.

-ok- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono

"_inner Naruto Sai no se la vera tan facil si Sasuke esta realmente celoso de él u"_

"_inner Sasukeuna oportunidad perfecta no hubo para medir sus habilidades y sus debilidades"_

"_inner Sai creo que el uchicha no se rendira tan facil ."_

-empiecen-ordeno kakashi

3 hrs. después

El campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Naruto y Sakura estaba casi destruido debido a la fuerza inhumana de la pelirrosa, Naruto estaba inconsciente y Sakura lo intentaba despertar hasta que dijo

-Naruto, hinata-chan esta con Kiba-kun- dijo aguantando unas risitas

-que?? Quien se cree ese kiba Hinata-chan es mi NOVIA- Sakura no pudo aguantar mas la risa, por eso Naruto acausa de este acto dudo de lo que su amiga-hermana le dijo

-ne Sakura-chan Hina-chan esta con Kiba??- pregunto un poco desconfiado ella se tranqulizo un poco y respondio

-no Naruto, Hinata no esta con Kiba-kun, ella esta enferma en su casa, solo lo dije para que reaccionaras y vaya reaccion que tuviste jajajaja o-

Mientras tanto Sai y Sasuke seguian peleando, Sai solo tenia unas cuantas heridas no de gravedad creadas por la katana de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke estaba completamente cubierto por tinta.

-rindete Sai, ya te gane ¬¬-

-quien es el que esta cubierto por tinta??-dijo Sai burlon

-hmp, ademas sabes que soy mejor que tu-

-enserio??, si yo estoy con Sakura-

-hmp- en eso Sasuke clavo su katana en la pierna de Sai, ocacionando que kakashi dejara su tan entretenida lectura para terminar el entrenamiento

-sakura podrías curarlos?? –

-hai!!- dijo dirijendose a su amado Sai – donde te duele??- pregunto agachandose para curarle la pierna

-mmmm aquí-dijo señalando su labio con una mirada picara

-ok- se levanto un poco y lo beso –mejor??-

-no aun duele un poco-

-esta bien- lo volvio a besar –y ahora??-

-mucho mejor ya no duele, por eso eres la mejor medico -

-/ Sai- dijo un poco avergonzada

Unos minutos después se dedico a curar las heridas del poseedor del Sharingan

-etto… sakura aun sientes algo por mi??- esa pregunta sorprendio a Sakura

-sip, pero ya es amistad no es otra cosa-termino de curarlo

"_inner sakura como que Sasuke esta un poco raro" _

"_inner Sasuke por que le pregunte eso?? Será que este realmente celoso??"_

-vamos con los demás- dijo alejándose de él.

-que?? Como que no podremos salir de Konoha esa vieja no sabe como tratar al próximo hokage ¬o¬-

-ni modo Sai nos tendremos que quedar -

-ese no es ningún problema, podemos quedarnos a pintar tu cuarto -este comentario hizo sonrojar a Sakura notoriamente y enojar a Sasuke, qien miro a Sai con una mirada asesina la cual él percibió a la perfección-

-bueno ya es hora de retirarse, recuerden que no habrá entrenamiento por 2 días – anuncio Kakashi al percatarse de las intenciones del Uchiha, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas con excepción del portador del sharingan, él iba a paso lento por las calles de Konoha hasta que llego al parque y vio a Sai besando a Su Sakura, un aura asesina emano de él pero lo que lo hizo ambiar de opinión fue ver en los ojos de ella ese brillo que años atrás era para él y para nadie más, recordo lo mucho que la hizo sufrir y llorar _"inner sasukerealmente merezco que sea mía?? O solo es un capricho mio?? O estare celoso?? No no no uchiha Sasuke no esta celoso de nadie" _

-Sasuke!!11-grito Naruto euforico desde el otro lado del parque

-hmp- dijo el ya nombrado

-quieres ir al ramen mañana conmigo?? Esque hoy voy a ir con Hina-chan-

-no, creo que le enseñare al hebi la aldea-

-esta bien, la siguiente vez tu invitas ehh-

-esta bi…. , pero si tu eres el que queria … ir –pero naruto ya se abia ido corriendo gritando "Hinata-chan me va a matar si llego tarde ´ttebayo"

-ese dobe-

Sakura y Sai se fueron antes de la llegada de Naruto al parque iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, cuando llegaron al departamento de la pelirrosa

-hasta luego Sai-kun nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso corto el cual él correspondió ni lento ni rápido sino calmadamente

-adiós feita -

-Sai ¬¬, si no fueras mi novio te pegaría como a Naruto - bueno me voy adiós- le dedico una ultima sonrisa y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, Sai se fue a su casa la cual no quedaba muy lejos de la de su flor de cerezo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha cuando Sasuke estaba en la entrada de su casa se escuchaban los gritos de Karin y Suigetsu, mientras que Juugo solo los veía con risa y desaprobación.

-callense!!-grito Sasuke desde la cocina -mañana les enseñare la villa, voy a entrenar, no me molesten ¬¬-

-esta bien-

-Sasukito no puedo cambiar de habitación con alguno??-

-no-

-pero…-

-pero nada Karin- la vio y la fulmino con la mirada

-esta bien ToT-

-buenas noches Sasuke-sama, Juugo Zanahoria- dijo Suigetsu y se fue antes de ver la reacción de su compañera

-callate sardina!!-grito envano porque Suigetsu no la escucho, paso un rato y se fue al igual que Juugo dejando al Uchiha entrenando, pero con la mirada perdida algo muy extraño en él, al igual que sus ataque estaban llenos de furia e ira pensando en lo sucedido pero con cierta lentitud.

No sabía con exactitud porque habia entrenado ese día, ni porque se habia cansado tanto si según él solo habia entrenado una hora, pero callo en cuante de que cuando termino ya habia anochecido así que se decido a dormir creyendo que eso lo libraría del mal día que tuvo.´

Al día siguiente

Se levanto agitado y con la respiración irregular, debido a una pesadilla que tuvo (inner autoraque?? Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-tú-Uchiha tuvo una pesadilla??)(autoray que?? Tu también las tienes no??)(inner autoraeso si oye yo soy tu por si no lo recuerdas ¬¬)(autorademo… tienes razon, bueno sigamos con la historia u)

/Pesadilla Sasuke/

Estaba caminando por Konoha hasta que de una tienda salio Sakura, la saludo y ella respondió con una sonrisa, cuando se dirigia hacia ella vio que Sai venía en la misma dirección que él, cuando Sai llego junto a Sakura esta le dio un beso corto se fueron agarrados de la mano, minutos después se escucho un grito muy familiar para Sasuke, salio corriendo en direccion al grito cuando llego se dio cuenta de que Sai estaba tirado y Sakura estaba de pie muy malherida con un Kunai amenazando a ser enterrado en su pecho, el portador del Sharingan se percato de una tercer persona que sonreía cínicamente parada detrás de ella.

-Itachi-dijo entre dientes el menor de los Uchihas

-hermanito, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo para después continuar- todas tus esperanzas de vida terminaran en mis manos ¬¬-dicho esto le enterró el kunai a la pelirrosa y desapareció de ahí, antes de que la pelirrosa cayera al suelo Sasuke la alcanzo antes de que ella tocara el piso, la abrazo y le dijo a la pelirrosa.

-Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes-

-no te preocupes por mi, te amo……Sai- y sus orbes verdes se cerraron al mundo

-Sai?? lo amas??-pregunto algo desconcertado Sasuke

/Fin pesadilla Sasuke/

Se sentía un poco extraño ya que hace años que no tenía una pesadilla y mucho menos una con su compañera de equipo, eso era muy extraño pero le resto un poco de importancia diciendo se a si mismo _es solo un sueño, _se dedico a hacer la rutina de siempre (autoraentiéndase por bañarse lavarse los dientes etc.), cuando llego ala cocina Suigetsu ya estaba molestando a Karin y juugo solo estaba de espectador riéndose cada vez que karin cacheteaba a Suigetsu por algún comentario que decía. Cuando Sasuke entro ala cocina Karin tardo un poco en percatarse de su presencia ya que estaba concentrada en su "amena charla" con su compañero.

-Sasukito sabes por que solo hay ramen aquí?? Es que puede afectar mi dieta y mi figura TwT-

-como si tu dieta realmente funcionara zanahoria jajajajajaja-dijo suigetsu con el afan de molestar a Karin

-callate!! Que no estoy hablando contigo ò.ó-dijo dandole un golpe a Suigetsu

-karin callate, y el ramen lo dejo naruto aquí-dijo

/flash back/

-ne sasuke donde te vas a quedar??-

-en la mansión Uchiha-

-esta bien, es verdad toma- entregandole una bolsa llena de ramen y las llaves del candado de la mansión Uchiha

-si ya sabias que me quedaria alli por que preguntaste??-

-por que pense que te querias quedar con sakura-chan jajajajaja-

-no le veo la gracia-

-bueno bueno, me voy adios teme-

-usuratonkachi- en ese momento Naruto se fue corriendo

/fin flash back/

-vamos a ir a recorrer konoha, vamonos-

-esta bien-dijeron los integrantes de Hebi


	3. pintando su cuarto

¿Por qué volviste

_¿Por __qué volviste?_

Cáp. 3

-(aqui van mis interrupciones y las de mi inner)-

-"aqui es algo dudoso lo que se dice"-

bueno la vestimenta de los personajes es la misma que en Shippuden, pues estos personajes como que no se quedan en un mismo lugar así que se me va a hacer un poco difícil el especificar donde se encuentran así que lo siento mucho pero voy a poner solo una pequeña especificación de donde es y pues creo que su imaginación de mas que la mía y podrán imaginar el lugar como uds. deseen, no me decidía el como irían vestidos los personajes o el como explicar el lugar en el que están pero se me prendió el foco y listo aquí esta , ya pueden leer

**Pintando su cuarto**

En el centro de Konoha como ya eran alrededor de las 10 ya se veía gente caminando por las calles de esta aldea, por lo tanto las tiendas estaban abiertas, los niños estaban jugando en el parque en el que se encontraba una pareja sentada en los columpios.

-oye Sai-

-mande feita -

- como que esos dos tortolos ya se tardaron, Hinata es muy puntual... amenos de que ya se le hayan pegado las mañas de Naruto-

-mm es verdad- afirmo el moreno

A lo lejos se veían a dos personas corriendo a todo lo que daban

-Naruto-kun….. espera- decía Hinata entrecortado tratando de recuperar el aliento

-pero si ya casi llegamos - dijo esto y la tomo de la mano y siguieron corriendo- ves Hina-chan!!, ya llegamos -decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-esta bien-dijo Hinata recuperando el aliento

-Konichihua! Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan ¿porqué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-es que me quede dormida y Naruto-kun paso tarde por mi- dijo un tanto avergonzada

-bueno eso no importe por lo menos llegaron ¿nos ayudarían a pintar mi cuarto?-

-hai , pero tengo que irme antes de las 6 porque tengo algo que hacer-contesto Hinata

-bueno vamos a la tienda de pinturas - Naruto y Sai tomaron a sus respectivas parejas para dirigirse a la tienda, que no estaba muy lejos del parque ni del departamento de Sakura, así no tendrían que cargar las bolasa con las pinturas por mucho tiempo, durante el camino iban en silencio.

Una vez en la tienda se tardaron un rato en poder decidirse por los colores, al final compraron las brochas, rodillos y 7 botes de pintura, de los cuales 5 botes eran grandes y 2 pequeños, los botes mas grandes tenían la pintura de color amarillo, rosa, naranja, azul, verde respectivamente, los otros 2 botes tenían la pintura blanca y café, se dirigieron al departamento de Sakura (n/a: perdón por la interrupción pero quiero aclararles que Sakura no vive con sus papas, vive en un departamento cerca del hospital debido a que le querían dar más libertad) cuando pasaron junto a una heladería se encontraron con Sasuke y su equipo, Sasuke al ver a Sai agarrando de la cintura a SU SAKURA se enojo y fue adonde ellos se encontraban.

-hola Sakura, Sai ¬¬- Sasuke dijo el nombre de Sai con cierto odio.

-hola teme - dijo Naruto parándose junto a Sakura

-baka-

-hola Sasuke- dijo Hinata alzando la mano como ademán de saludo.

-hola, puedo preguntar ¿que es eso?- dijo señalando las bolsas que Naruto y Sai cargaban.

-son pinturas para mi cuarto es que Sai-kun, Hinata-chan y Naruto me van a ayudar a pintarlo -contesto Sakura

-oye tu casa ¿no estaba del otro lado?-dijo un poco dudoso de sus palabras

-no, bueno antes vivía de ese lado pero ya no -

-¿vives sola?-

-si-

-se puede saber ¿porque?-

-mm no -dijo algo divertida como si esa pregunta le pareciera graciosa

-Sakura podemos hablar en privado?- pero en ese momento llego Karin y abrazo a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello –Sasukito ¿me vas a llevar al centro comercial para comprarme ropa? Es que no tengo mucha-

-hmp- contesto el Uchiha

-tan comunicativo como siempre verdad teme? se me hace que no te has comprado un diccionario para ampliar tu vocabulario por que realmente te hace falta jejeje - dijo Naruto pasando junto al ya nombrado en dirección al departamento de Sakura

-hmp- "dijo" y se fue seguido de su equipo ya que Sakura y Sai ya se habían marchado unos segundos antes de que Naruto le hablara.

Una vez dentro del departamento sacaron de las bolsas todo lo que habían comprado, pusieron musica y sacaron papas y demás botanas y se pusieron a pintar …. después de 6 horas ya estaba terminado el dibujo, todos estaban sentados en el piso debido a que los muebles estaban fuera de la recamara, cada uno abrazado a su respectiva pareja, y claro que también con sus manchas de pintura en la cara debido a su pequeña guerra de hace unas horas, esta la habia empezado Sakura cuando le pinto la nariz de azul a Sai y él le pinto la mejilla de rosa, Naruto y Hinata se metieron a la guerra al tratar de salir antes de terminar pintados, lo cual fue un intento en vano ya que a diferencia de Sai y Sakura terminaron con casi todo el cabello y la ropa llenas de pintura, cuando la guerra termino y estaban ya sentados abrazados, Naruto estaba apunto de quedarse dormido abrazando a Hinata de no ser por que le aventaron una bola de papel periódico que estaba en el piso a la cabeza

-¿Quién le pego al proximo Hokage de konoha??¬¬ 'ttebayo-

-jajajajajaja-Sai, Sakura y Hinata reian por las ocurrencias de Naruto, ademas de que estaba haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito de que se reían de él, también se sorprendió de lo bien que les quedo la habitación de Sakura, habian hecho un atardecer en la playa, aun lado de esta estaba un arbol de Sakura en una pequeña parte de pasto (autora: bueno creo que no lo puse como yo quería explicarlo pero se los dejo a la imaginación P)

30 min. después habian salido del departamento para que se secara la pintura, se fueron al parque a caminar, claro que ya tenian la cara lavada, Sakura le presto ropa a Hinata y Sai a Naruto, por que el moreno habia dejado en casa de la pelirrosa una muda de ropa por si acaso (autora: no piensen mal del porque estaba ahí la ropa sale? ) estuvieron en el parque poco mas de 10 minutos antes de que Hinata y Naruto se despidieran de ellos , después de alli se fueron en direccion a unas bancas del mismo para descansar, después de todo pintar el cuarto de la flor de cerezo resulto un tanto cansado para ambos, se sentaron juntos, Sakura recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sai y así se quedaron hablando de sus misiones y el trabajo en el hospital, mientras que del otro lado del parque estaban Sasuke y su equipo, Sasuke iba sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, realmente se le notaba fastidiado porque a pesar de estar pensando en algo o alguien las peleas constantes de Karin y Suigetsu se seguían escuchando, hubo dos preguntas que Sasuke se hizo que lo dejo un poco mas sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que ya estaba "será que Sakura busco a Sai por que se parece a mi? O será lo contrario a mi?", nego con la cabeza cosa que ninguno del hebi noto debido a que estaban más concentrados en pelear que en ver a su lider, después de pocos segundos en los cuales Hebi ya no estaba peleando, Karin puso atención en el Uchiha

-Sasukito que tienes??-

-nada- contesto cortante-ya vamonos-

-hai-contestaron Juugo y Suigetsu

-si, así me podré poner la pijama nueva u-

-Karin no grites no tienes por que espantar a la gente con lo que dices -

-ahora si te mato cara de pez ò.ó-

-juugo, sepáralos-ordeno el ex vengador

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha, Karin revisaba las bolsas de ropa que Suigetsu y Juugo cargaban, mientras ella las revisaba fantaseaba de lo linda que se vería usándolas mientras que juugo y Suigetsu tenían unas enormes ganas de reírse de lo que su compañera les decía

-llegamos- anuncio Sasuke que hasta ese momento había dicho algo desde que se fueron del parque.

Cuando entraron cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos, Karin no paraba de gritar por la ropa que se había comprado ese día, pero Sasuke le resto importancia, él seguía pensando en cierta persona que lo había enamorado y jurado amor eterno, claro que también se sentía mal por la forma en la que la trato, así que para hablar con ella decidió ir a su lugar preferido EL PARQUE.

Cuando llego al parque no tardo en encontrarla, primero escucho su risa y cuando se acerco al lugar de donde escucho la risa se llevo una tremenda sorpresa Sai y Sakura se estaban ¡¡besando!!, en ese momento corrió no podía creer lo que vio, nego rotundamente lo que vio y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder se fue saltando de tejado en tejado para así volver más rapido a su casa y olvidarse de lo que sus ojos vieron.

Al día siguiente

Eran ya como las tres de la tarde y en la entrada de Konoha se divisaban 5 personas, para ser más específicos el equipo 7 y Sai

- y exactamente a donde vamos Kakashi-sensei??-pregunto Naruto quien no había podido ir a la reunión con Tsunade cuando les aviso sobre la misión.

/Flash back/

Tsunade los habia mandado llamar para una urgente mision a Suna.

-Tsunade-sama exactamente que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Tienen que ir por una información importante que el Kazekage prefirio no mandarme en pergamino y sabiendo que ustedes se conocen hay mayor confianza al enviarlos - contesto la 5ta

-hmp, pero si esa mision es muy sencilla por que nos envia a todos y no solo a uno?- pregunto Sasuke

-y por que es tan importante esa información?- pregunto Sai

-la razon de su importancia es que se trata de los movimientos mas recientes de Akatsuki, es por eso que tengo el presentimiento de que van a encontrarse con algun integrante de esta organización y si va uno solo puede tener una gran desventaja- lo dicho hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera tanto que abrió un poco mas los ojos de lo normal- por eso es muy importante para la seguridad de ambas aldeas-agrego la Hokage

-cuando salimos??-pregunto Kakashi

-hoy mismo alas 3, se pueden retirar-

-hai- y todos los presentes se retiraron

/fin Flash Back/

-vamos a Suna - respondio Sai

-'ttebayo veremos a gaara- grito Naruto

-hmp-

-nos vamos??- dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Sai

-chicos…. Yo no los acompañare, la hokage me dio otra mision, como no dudo de sus habilidades como shinobis de la aldea oculta de konoha se que van a tener éxito en esta sencilla mision hasta luego / - y desaparecio en un puff

- a mi que esa "mision" es ir al cine a ver la pelicula del icha icha paradise ¬¬- dijo Naruto un poco enojado

_bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo _

_thebettersanimes: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia_

_AngelYueGuang: jejeje bueno aki te dejo la conti pa k no te mueras de ansias_

_Eri mond licht: gracias por el review, la verdd esk me gusto mucho mas esta pareja pero muchas gracias por tu review _

_adios_


	4. viaje a Suna

¿Por qué volviste

_¿Por qué volviste?_

Cáp. 4

Ola!!

**bueno como ****sabrán hay una pagina donde se ponen los títulos de los fics para que la gente critique, yo no lo veo la gracia hacer eso, ya que lo pueden poner directamente en un review, pero por mi parte pienso que es muy molesto que la gente diga que el fic es como uno lo llamo "mediocre", eso no me gusto en lo mas mínimo, agradezco que lo hayan notado, pero pues es mi fic y yo prefiero tenerlo así, además de que a muchos les puede gustar la forma en la que esta **

Bueno los avisos son los de antes no han cambiado en nada, espero les guste el capitulo acuérdense de dejar reviews

**Viaje a Suna**

Pasaron unas largas horas de viaje, pero el camino iba muy calmado, extrañamente calmado, se detuvieron a descansar un poco pero sin bajar la guardia, también intentaron rastrear el chacra de algún Akatsuki pero fue en vano

-aquí estaremos seguros para tomar un descanso y dormir- anuncio el Uchiha

- esta bien- contestaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono mientras que Sai veía un poco divertido la expresión de fastidio en la cara de Naruto al tener que volver a obedecer las ordenes de Sasuke

-buenas noches Sai-kun, Naruto,…., Uchiha.- dijo Sakura y se metió en una de las 3 carpas que había.

-ne Sasuke-teme se nota que Sakura-chan sigue enojada contigo - dijo Naruto sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos

-hpm, eso no me afecta "_inner Sasuke: como que_ _no me afecta?? Eso me esta matando por dentro TwT"_, además es solo mi compañera, sin ofender Sai- dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes- contesto Sai sin quitar la vista de su libro de dibujos –bueno me iré a dormir- dicho esto se levanto y se fue en dirección a la segunda carpa, Naruto dormiría en la tercera y Sasuke al no tener pensó en compartir carpa con la pelirrosa o con Naruto, él ultimo no le convenció mucho, pero el dormir junto a su compañera lo hizo sonrojar, para evitar eso prefirió hacer la guardia él, pese a que el tenia el sueño ligero y cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal lo despertara no pensaba en estar junto a su compañera o como el le decía su molestia.

Ala mañana siguiente se ya todos estaban despiertos recogiendo lo poco que sacaron y desayunando, Sasuke no había visto a la cara a Sakura ni a Sai, realmente estaba afectado por lo que vio, a pesar de que ya los había visto besándose le afecto mucho el hecho de que ella no lo viera como antes, pero un ruido ajeno al de las cosas que se levantaban se escucho muy cerca de ellos, se puso en posición de ataque y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos allí estaba la causa de los ruidos extraños que se escucharon nada mas y nada menos que ….

-UCHIHA ITACHI!!- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro

-pero que tenemos aquí, es mi otouto, el anbu, el jinchuriky y la flor de cerezo- dijo el mayor de los Uchihas

-cállate!! Y no me digas flor de cerezo ò.ó-

-deja a mi novia en paz y ni se te ocurra llevártela ¬¬- contesto Sai mientras que Naruto estaba esperando respuesta por parte de Sakura, pero al parecer ella estaba tan shokeada como él _"inner_ _Naruto: kuso!! Otra vez no"_

-ooo pero si yo no vine a llevármela, por ahora, solo vine a dar otra ves mi propuesta para que Sakura entre a Akatsuki-

-crees que ella va a aceptar??, vaya, se nota que les urge tener a una compañera, ya ni les importa que sea débil- dijo irónicamente el menor de los Uchihas sin darse cuneta de lo que su hermano dijo.

- si supieras la fuerza que tiene tu compañera de equipo te sorprenderías mucho, además de que es muy buena ninja medico tiene mucha mas fuerza que la misma Tsunade- dijo mirando a la pelirrosa quien tenía un tipo shock, por lo que Itachi dijo, y un sonrojo en las mejillas muy disimulado por que no todos los días un asesino clase S te da un halago o algo por el estilo- bueno no tengo pensado matarlos por ahora así que se pueden ir y Sakura piénsalo- dijo esto y se dio vuelta empezó a caminar y desapareció en forma de cuervo, en eso Naruto Sasuke y Sai voltearon a ver a Sakura quien con algo de inseguridad pero con mucha firmeza les dijo

-vamos- los ya nombrados asintieron, Sai tomo la mochila de ambos y se paro junto a Sakura, mientras que Naruto estaba terminando de guardar sus moldes de ramen Sasuke estaba con unas dudas en la cabeza _"inner sasuke como es que Akatsuki quiere a Sakura?, espera, como sabe que fuerza tiene ella? si se supone que no la conoce?, y eso de la flor de cerezo?? Eso lo tendré que averiguar y mientras eso pasa tendré que vigilar muy bien a Sakura _(sasuke pensó esto ultimo con una cara pervertida y algo sonrojado), en eso empezaron a avanzar de rama en rama

-ne Sakura-chan ya casi llegamos a Suna??- pregunto el rubio hiperactivo

-no Naruto por decimaséptima vez aun estamos lejos de Suna ¬¬-contesto la pelirrosa ya harta de la pregunta de su compañero

-Naruto no hagas enojar otra ves a Sakura, pero todavía falta dia y medio para llegar u- contesto Sai tomando en cuenta que si Naruto la hacia enojar tendrían que llegar mas rápido a Suna pero para llegar al hospital por todos los golpes que la pelirrosa le podía propinar, así que por eso decidió responder él ya que la ultima vez que eso paso estuvieron varias horas esperando a que el rubio despertara del casi coma en el que Sakura lo puso solo por hacerla enojar.

Pararon a descansar un rato ya que no habían descansado desde que se despertaron, Sakura y Sai estaban recostados en un árbol, Naruto estaba buscando algo en su mochila _ramen_ (pensó el Uchiha), se acerco un poco lento al rubio

-oye Naruto por que Akatsuki quiere que Sakura se les una??-

-mmmm bueno, cuando le extrajeron el bijou a gaara ella lucho contra Sasori y lo mato con un poco de ayuda de la anciana Choji, pero hizo lo hizo teniendo una cantidad considerable de veneno en su cuerpo, también curo a kankuro, el hermano de gaara, del mismo veneno que le inyecto Sasori y encontró la cura para ese veneno- dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por el Uchiha

-ella venció al marionetista??, y con veneno en su cuerpo??-

-si, que no escuchaste?? Ò.ó-

-si, pero e sorprende que lo haya logrado, en una ocasión lo encontré peleando contra un ninja de otra aldea y lo mato con facilidad-

-bueno es hora de seguir- anuncio Sakura a lo que los demás asintieron

Ya habían pasado unas horas y ya estaba empezando a anochecer, armaron su campamento, pero ala hora de armar las carpas solo había 2, ya que Naruto al estar buscando su ramen la saco y no la volvió a meter, y pues Sasuke no tenia ninguna, justo cuando iban a empezar a discutir por quien haría primero la guardia y con quien dormirían Sai hablo

-yo haré la primera guardia , pero donde dormiré después??- cuestiono Sai

-pues ... conmigo!!-dijo Sakura como si de lo mas normal se tratase

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!-grito Naruto antes de continuar – como se te ocurre dormir con el??, acaso ya perdiste la cabeza??-cuestiono el rubio

-acaso prefieres que me secuestren o que me pase algo así TwT- dijo la pelirrosa fingiendo un enorme drama

- . esta bien que duerma contigo, pero si te hace algo lo mato!! ¬¬-

-Oo-Sasuke vio como Sakura tenia una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara mientras que Naruto la miraba resignado y con una gotita en la cabeza

-yo haré la segunda guardia- dijo el menor de los Uchihas

-entonces esa decidido, Naruto y Sasuke en la misma carpa y Sai y yo en la otra /-dijo Sakura

-esta bien- dijeron los demás

Más noche Sai seguía de guardia, bueno mas bien pintaba con la poca luz de la noche, estaba apunto de acabar su guardia y Sasuke ya estaba esperando estar de guardia hasta que vio que Naruto se estaba despertando

-por que dejaste que durmieran juntos??- pregunto el azabache

-por que no quiero que nada le pase, por que después de que lucho contra Sasori paso un año y cuado estábamos ella y yo de misión, una noche pues fui a buscar un rió para conseguir agua, cuando llegue al campamento Itachi estaba hablando con Sakura, cuando el le pregunto que si se quería unir a Akatsuki, a cambio de información tuya, ella lo dudo un poco y cuando iba a responder llegue regañando a Sakura, e Itachi se fue, en ese momento ella me abrazo y empezó a sollozar, decía cosas incoherentes, pero después me prometió que no volvería a llorar y que no aceptaría su propuesta nunca-

-y eso paso antes de que Sai llegara??-

-así es, después de ese incidente ella se encontró a Itachi para pedirle información sobre ti, pero, él no le hizo caso ya que no estaba solo, estaba con su compañero cara de pez, y ese mes le pedí a Sakura-chan que fuera mi novia /-dijo muy alegre Naruto como si ese tema fuera de todos los días.

- y yo supongo que el no le dijo nada respecto a mi, verdad??-pregunto curioso el Uchiha

-Uchiha ya puedes hacer guardia- anuncio Sai dirigiéndose a la carpa en la que estaba Sakura, pero no sin antes recibir una mirada amenazadora por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, advirtiéndole que si le hacia algo a Sakura le iba a ir muy mal

-buenas noches -dijo Sai entrando a la carpa

-hmp-

-zzzzz- el rubio ya se había quedado dormido

A la mañana siguiente

-(bostezando) que bien dormí ¬- dijo Sakura abrazada de Sai

-mira con el sueño que tenías supongo que si descansaste no??-dijo Sai

-sip- contesto soltando a Sai y ambos salieron de la carpa, Sasuke estaba sentado en una rama cercana al campamento, no se le notaba indicio de sueño, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que Naruto estaba intentando no quemar nada de ese lugar, ya que trataba de preparar su ramen instantáneo, Sakura y Sai decidieron recoger su carpa para salir en cuanto su "líder", como se auto llamaba por que decía que era el "mas capacitado" para el puesto, se decidiera a seguir, mientras que estaban recogiendo la carpa que compartieron un par de ojos azabaches los miraba con detenimiento viendo cada sonrojo por parte de la chica y cada sonrisa por parte del Anbu, en ese momento ya habían terminado de recoger así que el Uchiha decidió que ya era hora de partir, miro a naruto quien ya había terminado de desayunar y dijo

-vamonos-

Paso una hora y ya se podía observar las puertas de Suna a lo lejos, una vez que se acercaron Temari los recibió con una sonrisa pero al ver al Uchiha volteo a ver a Sakura un poco dudosa de lo que sus ojos veían, ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza así que se relajo y los llevo hasta la oficina del Kazekage.

-ohayo!! kazekage-sama- dijo Sakura dando una ligera reverencia

-vamos Sakura cuantas veces te he dicho que sin formalismos-dijo Gaara un poco molesto en su voz pero su cara reflejaba tranquilidad

-mm es que ….. esta bien…. Gaara- dijo divertida la pelirrosa

-a si esta mejor- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a los demás presentes –que haces aquí uchiha??-

-la hokage lo acepto en la aldea nuevamente- dijo Sai

-esa vieja solo le dijo que debía olvidar su venganza, pero si yo hubiera sido el hokage, cosa que seré muy pronto le hubiera puesto un castigo 'ttebayo- grito Naruto y a todos los presentes le apareció una gotita en la sien

-esta bien ¬¬u, les daré la información por la cual están aquí- dijo muy sereno para luego continuar – parece que planean reunir a los otros jinchuriky antes que ha ti Naruto, puesto que el tuyo tiene mas fuerza que los otros así que tengo la certeza de que verán a algunos Akatsukis por el bosque de Konoha, mas sin embargo por lo que he notado solo tratan de reunir información acerca de ustedes- termino de decir Gaara

-que!! Solo eso?? Yo que creí que era algo de mayor importancia que ponía en riesgo la alianza o a ti por ejemplo ¬¬- grito Naruto sin tomar en cuenta la parte de los jinchurikys

-Naruto escuchaste bien todo lo que dije ¬¬- contesto Gaara molesto

-eh?? Solo dijiste lo de algunos akatsukis por konoha no??- dijo el rubio confundido, lo que causo una caída al estilo anime en todos los demás presentes

-NO, pero no te lo pienso repetir, puesto que tus demás compañeros debieron de entender no??-

-claro que si- afirmo la pelirrosa

-solo una pregunta por que tus hermanos no llevaron la información a Konoha??- pregunto Naruto

-por que ellos se encargan de la seguridad de la aldea-

-oooooo- exclamo la pelirrosa

-cuando vuelven a Konoha??- pregunto el kazekage

-antes del atardecer- menciono Sasuke

-que??, acaso piensas salir cuando oscurezca??- reprocho sakura

-si- sentencio

-no es necesario que se marchen este mismo día, se pueden quedar en la mansión y partir al amanecer-sugirió el Kazekage-además necesito hablar con Sakura sobre unos asuntos- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo

-esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos ¬¬- aclaro el menor de los Uchihas

-esta bien, supongo que si saben llegar a la mansión no??-

-claro que si 'ttebayo!!-

-Sakura te podrías quedar un momento??-

-etto.. claro- miro a Sai diciéndole que no se preocupara

-despues te acompaño a la mansión si quieres claro-

-acepto - los demas salieron de la oficina llevandose a Naruto a rastras por que no queria irse sin alardearle a Gaara que el iba a ser un mejor Kage que él, una vez que feron Gaara la invito a sentarse frente a su escritorio mientras el tomaba asiento en su silla

-dime Sakura es verdad que la godaime lo acepto así como así??-

-no realmente, primero envió una carta diciendo que iba a volver pero esta nunca llego, después un día así como así llego a la puerta de la aldea y pues los guardias lo llevaron con ella y pues Tsunade le puso unas condiciones no se muy bien cuales, pero lo que si se es que se tiene que ir olvidando de su venganza y creo que su equipo no podrá abandonar la aldea o algo así- dijo de lo mas sincero la pelirrosa

-muy bien eso es todo lo que quería saber, ahora te acompañare a la mansión

--

Una vez en la mansión del kazekage Sakura fue ala habitación que le asignaban cada vez que iba de misión allá, así que aunque nadie le dijera donde dormiría ella sabia que ese cuarto era casi de ella así que no había problema en llegar allí y tenderse sobre la cama a dormir o siquiera a descansar un momento antes de bajar a comer.

La comida y la tarde transcurrieron tranquilas sin tomar en cuenta los alardeos de Naruto sobre ser el rokudaime hokage o ser mejor kage que gaara, quien solo respondía un "lo que digas" o un "si claro"

Ala mañana siguiente ya eran como las 10 de la mañana y los cuatro shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la hojas se dirigían a su aldea hasta que el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha dijo

-Itachi-

-Sakura ya te decidiste por algo??- dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano

-si…-dijo con la mirada gacha-y prefiero morir a unirme a ustedes-

-que pena, pero cumpliré tu deseo- dijo tomando su katana y acercándose a ella peligrosamente, y clavándola en el pecho que supuestamente era de Sakura, pero al darse cuanta de que fallo arrojo a la persona que se interpuso en su camino un poco lejos de allí

-Sai!! no!!,-corrió hasta él- por que? Por que?-

-te dije que te iba a proteger feita-

-no Sai, tu no por favor tu no- dijo llorando en el ya cuerpo inerte de Sai, después de eso se dirigió decidida enfrente del akatsuki

-ya cambiaste de opinión??-

-no, y si eso me cuesta la vida que así sea-

-pero Sakura-chan TwT, por que??-

-el clan Uchiha me quito todo, que mas da vivir o morir -

-pero yo te necesito Sakura-

-pero yo necesito a Sai- dijo esto y la katana del Uchiha mayor la atravesó y en ese momento de sus labios salio un _"gracias" _en ese momento Sasuke cerro los ojos con fuerzas y cuando los abrió vio algo que lo dejo anonadado

-WTF??

Bueno hasta aquí el 3to Cáp., soy mala muajajajajajaja

Lamento muxo la tardanza jejeje pero es que me castigaron y mi hermana menor es re quejumbres cuando uso muxo la comp. Así que pues hace que mis papas me castiguen y que le de la kompu ¬¬, además de que estaba un poko preocupada por que ia casi entro a 3ro de secu y ps como k no me hago a la idea de eso, además de k partir de Agosto no me dejaran usar la kompu mas k para los trabajos de las eskuela ò.ó pero buscare un tiempo de usarla y seguir actualizando, ya e voy a dormir pork aki son kasi la 1:30 d de la madrugada

Me despido

Sayonara

Recuerden RR


	5. nada mas que un

¿Por qué volviste

_¿Por __qué volviste?_

Bueno las explicaciones del porque me tarde estarán abajo jejeje bueno grax a los reviews bueno aki les dejo el cap.

Cáp. 5

**No es más que un deja-vú**

_-WTF??_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado en unos árboles, no sabia donde estaba hasta que reconoció una conversación que el escucho 2 meses antes, la conversación era entre Naruto y Sakura

-ay Naruto como lo extraño, ya ha pasado tiempo y no lo he visto ya quiero que vuela TwT- exclamo la pelirrosa

-calma Sakura-Chan, ya veras que si va a volver - contesto el rubio

En la cara del Uchiha se formo una sonrisa arrogante pues recordaba que esa había sido la razón principal por la que el volvió, también recordó que aquella vez que escucho que Naruto dijo eso el desapareció, así que esta ves el prefería quedarse para escuchar que el que Sakura este con su copia barata era solo para olvidarlo, pero lo que escucho lo dejo mas que sorprendido

-además ya sabes que ese teme tiene muchas misione largas y difíciles y siempre las cumple así que no te apures-

-eso si, sabes cuanto duraba su misión??-

-mmm...… que yo recuerde 2 meses, ya le faltan- empezó a contar con los dedos, acto que le causo gracia a la pelirrosa pues para ella eso era muy infantil-mmm...… mañana llega - comento feliz

-mm... oye Naruto ya le has dicho algo a Hinata-Chan??-

-i-i-i-ie Sakura-Chan O/O se lo pensaba decir después de la misión jejeje /-

-bueno Naruto creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente no crees?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-claro que si 'ttebayo- dijo levantándose y ayudando a su casi Hermana a ponerse de pie, después empezaron a caminar y fue allí cuando el Uchiha los perdió de vista

Con el Uchiha

Estaba en un estado de shock, no entendía como es que su ex compañera de equipo no se refiriera a él, así que cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en las puertas de konoha, justo el día en el que llego , camino un poco y escucho un

-identifíquense!-

-hmp- "dijo" el pelinegro "_inner sasuke un deja-vu eh?"_

-suigetsu - dijo un joven peliazulado

-karin ¬¬-dijo la única mujer del grupo

-juugo- dijo el más alto de todos

- tu también identifícate!!- grito uno de los ninjas

-SASUKE…UCHICHA SASUKE-dijo el ex-vengador volteando a ver a la puerta de konoha pues recordaba que en ese momento llegaban kakashi , Naruto y su copia barata

-tu no eres bienvenido aquí-dijo el otro Ninja

-lo se, pero aun así regrese ¬¬-

(n/a: bueno aquí ya sabemos que paso jeje si no recuerdan que es pues vayan al cap 1 y esta en el comienzo del fic , no lo escribí por que me dio flojera jejeje U)

-- 10 años después-- (sasuke narra)

(n/a: esto ocurre 10 años después de que Sasuke regreso, e hitachi no los ataco )

Se encontraba una pequeña niña de 7 años con un adulto en el parque, específicamente en los columpios

-tío Sasuke por que no quieres a mi papa?- pregunto una pequeña niña pelirrosa con los ojos negros y profundos, de tez pálida pero no mucho, y de rasgos finos

-por que antes yo quería mucho a tu mama- contesto el ya nombrado

-aaaaa pero mi papa la quería mas??- pregunto inocentemente

-creo que … si- contesto un poco triste

-aa el tío Naruto también quiere a mi mama??-

-si, pero el de él es amor de hermanos-contesto mas relajado

-aaa entonces así voy a querer a mi hermanito??-

-si Himeko, así lo vas a querer, por que no r egresamos a casa, tu mama te debe de estar esperando-contesto Sasuke levantándose del columpio desde el cual había estado meciendo a su "sobrina", la ayudo a pararse y se la llevo de la mano en dirección a su casa

Una vez en la casa Sasuke junto con Himeko (n/a: bueno les doy el significado a princesa, busque un nombre bonito japonés y este me gusto mucho ) se dispusieron a buscar a la madre de esta, cuando la encontraron se sorprendieron por que estaba recargada en el tronco del árbol, que llevaba su nombre, parecía dormida pero estaba tocando la flauta, era una melodía muy dulce, la niña corrió hacia ella, se agacho a su altura y la abrazo, ella por la sorpresa dejo de tocar la flauta y abrazo a su niña, cuando Himeko deshizo el abrazo fijo su vista en el vientre de su mama donde ya se veía que el bebe nacería en unos 2 meses como máximo y la mas emocionada era la pequeña Himeko quien desde que se entero no había dejado de ir al cuarto de su nuevo hermanito para ver que todo estuviera en orden para que el pequeño llegara, y si no le gustaba como se veía el cuarto pedía que lo cambiaran para que estuviera perfecto.

Sasuke desde donde estaba saludo a Sakura, quien anteriormente estaba tocando la flauta

-Sasuke si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar-

-si Himeko me da permiso si- sonrío de medio lado, después de que Sakura le dijera a Naruto y a él que se iba a casar con Sai las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron y 1 año después encuanto les dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada pues su relación creció mas, claro pero mas que nada como hermanos, y es por eso que él es el supuesto tío de la pequeña Himeko, claro que también Naruto lo era, pero eso no era muy importante para Sasuke pues él era el que pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Sai y Sakura puesto que el rubio era el rokudaime hokage de la aldea de la hoja, estaba casado con Hinata y estaban esperando a su primer bebe.

-claro que si puedes quedarte tío Sasuke - dijo feliz la pequeña pelirrosa

-y Sai??- pregunto el pelinegro

-pues como a Naruto aun no le agrada la idea de que sea mi marido pues lo envío a una misión un poco larga -

-a ese dobe nunca cambiara ¬¬U-

-jejeje-

-bueno iré a preparar la cena, me acompañas Himeko??-

-claro, podemos hacer sushi??-

-bueno, pero primero lávate muy bien las manos-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de pararse, cosa en la cual fallo

-ne Sasuke me ayudas a levantarme??-

-pero si es muy divertido ver como intentas levantarte tu sola-

-ja ja que gracioso Uchiha-

-hmp-dijo encaminándose al centro del jardín donde estaba sentada la pelirrosa –dame la mano-

-claro- le tendió la mano y la ayudo a incorporarse poco a poco,

-Naruto y hinata vendrán, no quieres ir a cambiarte, digo la mancha de helado de fresa no se ve muy bien que digamos- dijo señalando la dichosa mancha al centro de la camisa de Sasuke

-es la ultima vez que le compro helado en cono ¬¬-

-jejeje- dijo caminando a la casa la cual era al diseño típico oriental de un piso con puertas corredizas de papel con dibujos y todo tipo de adorno oriental

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a su pequeña viendo todo lo que había en la cocina como buscando algo

-que buscas??-

-el…. Ramen instantáneo para el tío Naruto , es que no quiero prepararlo por que es muy tardado además ya sabes que se porta peor que yo si no hay Ramen U-

- eso si, esta en esta repisa- dijo señalando una repisa casi repleta de Ramen

-aaa la repisa del tío Naruto wiii ahora si se donde esta, ya podré hacer mas travesuras muajajajaja-dijo riendo maliciosamente

Una ves la cena estuvo lista como por arte de magia llego Naruto con Hinata y en lugar de que saludara el rubio grito -RAMEN!!-

A todos les salio una venita en la cien

-hola Naruto que bueno que saludas- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura

-jejeje- el rubio estaba riendo nerviosamente- ne Sakura estas gorda??- pregunto inocente el rubio

-N-A-R-U-T-O- OH no el rubio sabia que cuando la pelirrosa deletreaba su nombre lo que se tenia que hacer era ¡)salir corriendo o 2) despedirse de la vida, bueno cuando menos llego a ser hokage no?

-si Sakura-chan??-pregunto aterrado

-no recuerdas que estoy embarazada!!-

-eh? oO enserio??-

-baka- dijo Sasuke

-si Naruto recuerda que ya lleva 7 meses de embarazo, casi al igual que yo /-

-a es verdad a quien se le pudo haber olvidado eso? Jejeje-

Después de eso la cena siguió normal hasta que

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Mi RAMEN!! Sakura me dijiste que no le dirías donde esta mi repisa a ese pequeño monstruo TwT- dijo señalando a la pequeña de seis años quien le estaba sacando la lengua y riéndose de él

-Himeko deja en paz al tío Naruto recuerda que el es el hokage -

-bueno tío si tu lo dices, tía Hinata como es que soportas a este bebe??- dijo divertida, este comentario hizo reír a Hinata y enojar al rubio

-a quien le dices bebe pequeño demonio??-

-a ti :P-dijo riendo un poco mas fuerte que antes

-himeko déjalo, por que no mejor les enseñas la pintura que hiciste para tu hermanito.

-es verdad- se levanto y salio corriendo al cuarto de su hermanito, se de repente un golpe, pero sabían que ella había tirado TODO lo que le evitaba llegar a su objetivo, una ves lo consiguió regreso al comedor enseñando la pintura hecha por ella para su nuevo hermanito

-wow es muy bonita, sacaste esa habilidad del teme de Sai- dijo Naruto viendo la imagen

-si el dobe tiene razón es muy bonita-

-gracias /-dijo sonrojada, la pintura consistía de un paisaje de cerezos con Sakura recargada en el árbol tocando la flauta, era a escale de grises, por que no se le daba dibujar con colores pero aun así era hermosa, solo Sakura estaba de color , llevaba un kimono rojo con negro muy bonito, con muchos detalles y bordados muy bonitos, era simplemente espectacular

-si Himeko esta muy mona tu pintura -dijo la peliazul

-gracias tía hinata

Pronto llego la hora de despedirse, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa y Himeto a dormir, Sakura se quedo colgando el cuadro de la pequeña en la recamara del bebe, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándole la espalda

-Que bueno que volviste Sai -

De esa noche pasaron unos meses y el segundo hijo nació, era "hermoso" según Sakura claro esta, por que para mi era un pequeño demonio, no dejaba que yo me le acercara ni a él ni a Sakura, Sai lo felicitaba por eso ¬¬ bueno pero para mi la mas hermosa era mi "sobrina" Himeko que casi no se separaba de su hermano y cuando lo hacia estaba conmigo o con su papa que bueno eso no me afectaba mucho porque él no estaba mucho en casa debido a misiones constantes y cuando estaba yo estaba de misión, así que ella nunca estaba sola, parecía que yo vivía en la casa de Sakura por que estaba ahí todos los días a excepción de cuando estaba en misiones o cuando estaba en el parque con mi tierna "sobrina" de 6 años, quien pronto cumpliría los 7, y de regalo especial había exigido al hokage que ni Sai ni yo saliéramos de la aldea la semana de su cumpleaños y como buen hokage que tenemos obedeció al deseo de la hija de su ex alumna…. Así es hatake kakashi se volvió hokage de la aldea, y justo cuando eso paso todos creyeron que el Apocalipsis llegaría puesto que ya no se retrasaba mas de 3 segundos en llegar pero eso no era todo, no señor había algo mas…… ya no leía a toda hora el libro de contenido dudosamente educativo que siempre traía consigo, eso es lo que espanto a TODO el mundo incluido yo.

Justo el día del cumpleaños de himeko el bebe-demonio como yo lo nombraba me dio un puñetazo en la nariz, sangro un poco, claro esta que Sai reia a carcajadas ¬¬, y esa monstruosa fuerza viene de su madre, en fin la fiesta salio bien, no hubo ningún herido ni nada por el estilo.

Pero aprendí algo: **mi vida se convirtió en un maldito desastre al momento en el que la deje en ese banco aquella noche, y aun sigo diciendo "habre hecho lo correcto??"**

Fin del fic

Jejeje no se pork pero fue lo primero que mi inspiración me mostro, ademas queria poner a un Sasuke arrepentido, jejeje pero no es excusa para la tardanza k tuve TwT, esk en julio y agosto era el problema de la escuelaq y en septiembre del tiempo, apenas Sali de examnenes y ,me fue spr bn en todos, pero k estrés odio kimika!!

Odio esa materia kon todo el alma ¬¬ no se pa k existe ¬o¬. aun así aki esta el ultimo kap. Espero les guste jeje


End file.
